


we needed you (to love us too)

by virginalbehemoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, References to Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, fuck it. MY canon now, fuck you Andrew and fuck you CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginalbehemoth/pseuds/virginalbehemoth
Summary: A rewrite of 15.20 "Carry On". Picks up directly after 15.19.Everyone gets their happy endings. Jack fills heaven up with volcanoes. No conversations pass the Bechdel test. Dean puts a wet burger wrapper in his pocket and it never comes up again.A genuine attempt at giving Sam, Dean, and Cas the endings they deserve: endings that are filled to the brim with love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	we needed you (to love us too)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so one: this isn’t actually a song fic, it’s just that the real title for this fic is completely unclickable. You’ll see. Two: It's a google docs link because I refuse to format a script on this website, sorry. Gonna be REALLY hard to read this on your phone.  
> 

[Hi here's the fic it's straight up just a script have fun](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16glVvoRa1g1DtE85ju522pGgdj2j4jEplAwhwfAbPH8/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this and check me out on tumblr @virginalbehemoth! rb the fic there if you'd like. also the title used to be so mean and at this point I’m telling you out of pure guilt


End file.
